SALVATORE
by LIKEABSOLUTELY
Summary: 1819- Elena, accompanied by Caroline, is sent off to a darkly fascinating mansion belonging to Lord Stefan Salvatore. Only, will she discover the real reason for her stay and the true identity of the mysterious visitor at night?
1. THE AWAKENING

Hey there :D This was highly inspired by the first four chapters of the classic, Dracula and I really hope you enjoy it(best read after 10pm while listening to Stateless songs). Do review :) It totally helps me write better.

* * *

><p>THE AWAKENING<p>

* * *

><p>Elena's Diary<p>

_1 November._ Hitherto, I cannot understand why Aunt Jenna kept urging me to pack more things. I had gently reminded her that I would be gone for no more than two weeks, but she remained adamant. Perhaps she is sick with worry for my safety. Left the house at dawn. Caroline was already at the train station when I arrived. I'm still very grateful to her for coming as my company, although she claims not to mind.

Despite being ridden with lethargy, my eyes cannot seem to stay shut for more than two minutes. So here am I, attempting to jot down the rush of emotions and thoughts flooding my brain. I can't decide how to feel about this. This journey should not make me afraid, yet the fear in me does not stop building up in my bloodstream as the train continues on. There is no cause for it, but my mind is wandering to Aunt Jenna. I simply cannot comprehend why she was crying so much. I can almost hear it again. Her weeping. And her apologies. That truly baffled me. I was the one who decided to go.

_Something bad is going to happen._ There, I wrote it out. It was repeating in my mind. The ominous gravity of this… It came back. That bizarre chill I felt when I made my way to the harbour. The exact degree of brood that overwhelmed me when the town was dead, but I could sense in the silence of it all that they were watching me from behind their doors. When I discovered that the town was awake but pretending to be asleep.

Morning is appearing. The slight warmth of the sun did nothing to melt away my worries. Look at me! I'm at the brink of tears. How possibly childish of me! I am thinking too much. _Something bad is going to_ I desperately want to talk to Caroline but she is asleep. She looks like an angel. Her blond hair lambent in the wind, dancing at the corners of her face. It settles my heart. I cannot enter slumber, but I feel at rest already.

* * *

><p>Caroline's Diary<p>

_3 November. _I am uncertain what to expect at the Salvatore's Manor, but one thing I know for sure, it will be a wonderful escape from the hell hole I live in. Oh how I hate Mother. I absolutely detest her. She forces me to do the things I would never want to do, and she has no care for how I feel about being obliged to do so. The moment my father left, I lost my family. I don't know who to blame for this mess I call my life. Recalling all this itself makes my blood boil!

It is quite so difficult to write now. The carriage is shaky and it is dusk. Not too long ago we had finally reached. After three whole days! A rather well-built young man was there to fetch us. He was masked such that features from his eyes down were hidden, a black cloth tied across his face like a bandit. It was particularly suspicious, but his eyes looked trust-worthy. As of now he is outside, driving the carriage.

Elena fell asleep quickly. I'm glad. She had been looking so languid that it troubled me. I wish I could sleep too, but the wolves are keeping me awake. They've been howling so loudly, and every time I take a peek outside the carriage I see their shadows. Huge shadows swiftly shifting around the dark. It is so very frightening. All I

Dear God! I can still feel my heart hammering against my ribs. A moment ago, the carriage jerked to a violent stop. I heard low growls coming close. I was so terrified! The wolves were going to attack us! I could hear the beasts closing in on us. I daren't even breathe. Our coachman looks strong but he would definitely be powerless against them. He would be killed. And so would we! I hoped that the beasts would not know that we were inside. It was so quiet outside that I cautiously, curse my curiosity, leaned forward and used a finger to lift a corner of the curtains in front. From that tiny space I saw.

The beasts were but a metre away from the young man, who stood fearless in their faces. They looked absolutely terrorizing up close. Their evil eyes, giant sharp teeth, and long red tongues hanging out hungrily from their mouths. I've never seen such large wolves, twice the height of an average man! The young man then raised his arm and did a dismissive wave. To my relief, yet now to my utter perplexity, they turned and ran off.

I quickly sat back down in the carriage and pretended to be asleep. "You two alright in there?" I heard him inquire over the wind. Hearing no answer he carried on. My small candle is about to die. I cannot write much more. All I want is to reach the Salvatore Manor immediately!

* * *

><p>Elena's Diary<p>

_3 November, Midnight._ I desired to write a little here before I go to sleep. I awoke as we stopped outside the Salvatore Manor. I then realised that we were on high ground, in the darkness I saw little lights dotting the land below- the town, and beyond. It certainly would do more justice to call the place Salvatore Castle instead, for it was huge and old. But beautiful.

When we entered, Lord Salvatore came forward, took my hand and kissed it lightly. I was surprised to see a handsome young man for I had expected to see a grand old gentleman. I had never seen a man with such a beautiful face, almost like that of an immortal. He had eyes the colour of onyx, the first of his features to strike me because they were so dark and so deep. His nose was sharp in an aquiline way, and his jaw was exquisitely defined. His rumpled dark hair was combed back like a nobleman.

I was extremely embarrassed for I was looking so intently at him I forgot to introduce Caroline. He then smiled before greeting her the same way. The burly coachman stepped behind Lord Salvatore and bowed as he was introduced as Lord Salvatore's right hand man, Lockwood. He did not remove his veil. A pretty young girl looking no more than 3 years younger than I was came running to us and curtseyed.

"May I call you sister? You may call me Anna." She beamed and bent towards me, "You smell really good."

"Both of you should be needing rest now, my apologies for holding you up." Lord Salvatore gestured for Lockwood to take our luggage and turned to Anna, "Show them to their rooms. And behave yourself."

Anna's smile widened as she led the way. She seemed a very polite girl. Perhaps Lord Salvatore is strict where guests are concerned. "There are a lot more of us in the house, but as of now they are busy. Alright, this is your room and that is Miss Caroline's. I wish both of you a good night." She told us before skipping off.

There is only the sound of wind and leaves rustling outside. I would prefer to share a room with Caroline. It is much too eerie to be alone. The unpromising presence is lingering on my skin. I'm keeping a lighted candle beside my bed to prevent being enveloped in the darkness of the night.

_4 November._ I slept a lot. had a strange dream yesterday night. When I opened my eyes I saw a figure standing over me and it was gone when I blinked. It seemed so very real when it happened that it seized my heart, but now that I am fully awake I know it must be nothing more than a dream. I found a black rose beside my candle. The thorns were sheared off the stalk cleanly with the petals were cool and velvet to the touch, and the edges were stained blood red. Its scent was so wonderful that it removed my unhappiness from yesterday.

I considered cutting off the stalk and wearing it in my hair, but decided against it for it would be an complete waste. Since it still had three leaves, I took my glass bottle and rushed to the washroom to fill it with water. After I placed the rose in it and set it back beside my candle, I spent many minutes just looking at it.

I went to freshen up and knocked at Caroline's door. She looked much better than she did yesterday. There were more people downstairs as Anna has mentioned. When they saw me they had quite a reaction, they seemed so entirely astonished that I doubted my appearance. Nonetheless, they hid it quickly and warmly introduced themselves to me.

Lunch was laid on the table, but only for two.

"We've already eaten." Anna appeared smiling like sunshine. She immediately stopped as though she had forgotten something before curtseying adorably, "Good afternoon, sisters."

"Will you not sit with us?" I invited.

"May I, too?" Came a voice from behind. Lord Salvatore descended from the stairs, in a suave grey suit. Anna bowed and left the room.

"Of course!" I then thanked him for the black rose. An expression of confusion took over his face, followed by a shadow of fury, disappearing as rapidly as it had appeared.

"You're welcome," he said coherently at which as we finished our breakfast, "Explore freely this house of your own will, but enter not the locked rooms."

"If they are but locked, how shall we enter?" I smiled.

"You might go searching for keys which you should not be." He said with a tone that disturbed me.

"I understand." I took my leave with Caroline in arm to stroll around the ground floor. She asked me about the rose as we entered the kitchen. I was about to respond when both of us fell into a stunned silence. As young ladies, we loved visiting kitchens to put our noses into the amazing aroma of a soup brewing while watching the hustle of the cooks preparing a meal. And stealing a little of the food onto our fingers as we left.

Oddly, it was bare. Not a soul was present, nor was there a trace of ingredients. But it had to be the kitchen! There were some utensils, a kettle and two jars of salt and sugar. Caroline and I exchanged glances as I knew we must be having the same thought. _Where had our breakfast come from?_

I have made up my mind to ask Lord Salvatore about it later. We continued down, trying not to think about our previous findings. The hall was huge, it looked as if my whole house could fit in it. Framed portraits hung on the wall. We took pleasure in viewing them, spotting Lord Salvatore and a few friends we met before breakfast. I even saw Anna, in a slightly old-fashioned dress, smiling the same bright smile. Looking quite the same. Despite the portraits dating back twenty years ago.

I was hesitant to tell Caroline as she seemed not to have noticed the dates on the bottom left. Perhaps the numbers were blotted and inaccurate.

"What a queer arrangement, is it not?" Caroline pointed to an empty space where a portrait should have been.

"You're quite right." I told her, observing that all the other portraits were hung in pairs.

There were several other doors, unfortunately they were locked. Only one door with a brass ring was available. To our utmost disappointment it was vacant. Caroline suggested we headed back to our rooms for a short rest before we go for dinner. The peculiar facts that do not add up clouding my mind seek a place of refuge, therefore I have only here to dispose of them.

Caroline is calling for me.


	2. THE STRUGGLE

Heya :D I have to admit it isn't easy writing in this 1819 manner but its kinda fun at the same time HAHA. It would be difficult to show everything from a person's point of view when there's so much going on but I doubt I'd be switching to a third person writing style cos it might break the flow of the story?  
>Review yeah :) I'd really appreciate them.<p>

* * *

><p>THE STRUGGLE<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline's Diary<p>

_4 November._ The Salvatore Manor is an interesting place. I keep pretending to be a princess exploring my prince's palace, for this house certainly has the size of one! Elena and I have spent our afternoon expedition on the ground floor and have promised each other to resume our activities on the second storey tomorrow. I could live here forever! Maybe I would ask them to let me stay on, and I shall never have to return home!

At dinnertime, no one was around. Our food was warm, as if prepared not more than a minute ago. We quickly ran to the kitchen, nevertheless, it was the way we first saw it. We ate anyway, for we were running an appetite from all the exploring. I then had an idea, but chose not to tell Elena for I wanted to be the one to solve the mystery.

When we were done, I told Elena I would join her in her room later for I needed to use the washroom. I hid myself behind the side of the stairs to wait and see what would happen. I then saw a lady clad in servant clothes appear. She stacked the plates and utensils before wiping the table with her cloth. She did everything so silently, even as she made her way out of the dining room with all the plates. I followed her and saw that she entered one of the doors Elena and I had passed earlier in the day. I waited moments after she had closed the door and went forward. It was locked.

"What are you doing?"

I started and turned to see who the sudden voice belonged to. It was Lockwood. He repeated his question, his eyes remained narrowed. I put on my best smile and my sweetest tone, "Good evening, Lockwood. I was just exploring this place, as Lord Salvatore had requested."

"That door is locked." He stated stiffly.

"Quite apparently," I tilted my head, "Lockwood, why are there so many locked doors?"

"Because there are rooms you should not enter."

"Why are there rooms I should not enter?"

"Because there are things you should not be knowing."

I was quite amused at how he answered all my questions obediently and ventured further, "Why should I not know of such things?"

"Because you would not be able to understand."

"How do you know if I would or not be able to understand if I haven't known of such things yet?" I stepped closer, "And why would you not remove your black veil?"

Lockwood seemed to notice what I was trying to do, and gripped my shoulders, commanding, "Return to your room, little girl."

I lost my temper for my father used that very phrase when he despised me. "You do not tell me what to do! I am not a little girl, you evil coward! You always think you can order me around, but not anymore!" I cannot remember what else I had screamed for I had became too agitated.

"My apologies! But please, Miss Caroline, stop crying." Lockwood was taken aback and I realised that I was tearing. It happened every time I thought about my family. I picked myself up and took the handkerchief he handed me. "I'm sorry, Lockwood, it is not your fault."

"No, no, it is mine. Let me walk you back to your room."

He escorted me upstairs and requested my forgiveness.

"I am willing, but only if you would answer me honestly."

"Yes, I would."

"Are you a bandit?" I asked, referring to his veil.

My question set him off into a hearty laughter. He then very seriously replied, "No, I am not." And wished me a goodnight.

I desired to tell Elena of all this, however I found her asleep when I entered her room. Now as I write, sleep is upon my eyelids too. Goodnight.

* * *

><p>Elena's Diary<p>

_5 November. _Last night, I came into my room and waited for Caroline. I had already planned to put my apprehensions in my diary, for my uneasiness increased with the time spent in this manor. I could not stop thinking how bizarre the people living here were. We have already seen more than ten different people, yet I do not see the same people twice, with the exception of Anna, Lord Salvatore and Lockwood. And all of these people must have a secret dining area because no one eats with us! It is extremely rude of the hosts.

I had wanted to further elaborate my suspicions, unfortunately, before my pen could even touch paper, a drop of blood fell onto the page. A few more drops followed, causing a chill to run down my back. I dared myself to look up, and held back a scream. There was so much blood on the ceiling. It was as though someone had died on the floor above, and his blood was seeping through to my room. More and more blood trickled down unhurriedly, as if to test my reaction. The thick, crimson liquid was gathering into a pool on the floor. I did not know what I should have done, I was not even thinking. I ran to my bed and closed my eyes tightly, willing it to go away.

When I finally opened my eyes, the blood was gone. Bewildered, I went to the precise spot where all of it had been, but there was nothing. Even the ceiling looked usual. I hastened to my diary and checked the pages. There only stains were of ink, nothing resembling the deep maroon colour that was previously there. I chided myself for my irrational hallucinations, and was embarrassed to think if I had called for help when it was all my imagination.

After which, Caroline had not visited my room as she promised, I fell asleep. I woke up and at the exact moment, heard the clock struck two in the morning. I had no nightmares but my mind was overwhelmed with premonitions. I tried to return to sleep because it was rather creepy to be awake in the middle of the night when other than the moonlight shining through the window, I could only behold darkness.

I saw someone appearing at my bedside. I quickly shut my eyes and attempted to resume regular breathing. I felt the person coming close to me and his skin caressed my cheek. Scared as much as I was curious, I did not move and remained as natural as I could. Inquisition overbearing fear, I did not want the person to leave yet. The contact from my face was gone, so I peeked to see a little more.

The figure was that of a man. He was tall with shoulders of reasonable width. Suddenly I was frightened. I wondered what a man would be doing in my room so late at night. Though I could not see his eyes, I knew he was looking elsewhere for the silhouette showed his head tilting in another direction.

I quickly closed my eyes again, for he turned back towards me. I felt his fingers tracing my lips. Unconsciously, my body shook. The contact was once more lost and no one was there when I allowed myself to look.

Last night's events were so ridiculously strange that in the morning light, it seems to be but a fruitless dream. I hate these things occurring at night, when it is so very difficult to draw the line between reality and illusion. In spite of my complains, I must admit that my curiosity is greatly aroused. Especially when I saw that what that man had been looking at last night was the black rose.

I did not tell Caroline about it, for she would most plausibly mock me. When I asked her about her not coming to see me yesterday, she leaned in and whispered quite so ecstatically of her discovery. I was interested, and tried my best to show her I was, but the incidents of yesterday were a severe distraction.

Both of us continued to explore the floor above, but much to our disappointment, all the doors on the next few floors were locked. There was nothing to see. We finally found a door that had access, and it was the library. The library was huge. With great shelves made of thick, dark wood rising to nearly thrice the height of my room. The smell of sand and paper filled the air. I loved the smell and started looking through the books. Such a collection! The books covered a variety of subjects, geography, arithmetic, science, languages, travel journals, etc. The amount of knowledge to be acquired!

I was not even aware that Lord Salvatore and Lockwood had stepped into the room. We greeted one another and Lord Salvatore began inquiring about our stay. I responded rather earnestly that it was pleasant, for I feared to offend, and partially that I had hardly spoken to anyone else from the manor.

He gestured to the shelves of book and generously said, "You are welcomed to pick any book you like to read." He then looked at the one in my hands and commented, "I see you like literature."

"Yes, sir," I could not make of his expression yet continued, "It reveals the soul of humanity through raw emotions and observations. For example, we judge others by action, while ourselves by intention."

"Remarkable." He smiled, "Well. Nearly two days of your stay here and I have not been opportune to talk to you. Nonetheless, you do not seem to wish to speak with me as much as I do. No, do not look at me with such embarrassment, I know you have been busy adapting to this huge mansion. Take a walk with me, let me show you the garden."

At once I was sincerely delighted and turned to Caroline to see if she would want to join us. She was conversing with Lockwood as though they were old friends.

"Shall we not interrupt them?" Lord Salvatore suggested, leading me out of the room.

The garden was magnificent. My eyes have never beheld one as huge and splendid as this. The trees kept their leaves as snow has not descended and they were of various colours. Immediately my eyes were caught by the bright auburn tree that almost resembled a crazy, dancing flame in the wind. The shrubs seemed to huddle together in the cold as the path between them went on forever. The garden walls were erect above three metres, smooth and apple white with beautiful carvings along the top.

The cold was much stronger outside, but I was too engrossed in the natural loveliness around me.

"I forbid you from ever coming here alone." I heard Lord Salvatore sudden and stern commandment.

Seeing my shocked countenance, he broke out into a mischievous grin. "You would lose your way." He enlightened.

I could not help but to laugh for it was a silly way of warning. Still, I understood his notion. The garden was quite a maze!

"Sit." Lord Salvatore said, settling down at a bench beside the burning tree. I followed.

"How do you like my house? Your interest should have worn off by now, I'm afraid."

I admitted to it, and desired to present more of my queries to him, but he spoke again before I could.

"I apologise for my previous absences, I had many crucial matters to attend to. As of now, I am available to entertain."

Entertain? I thought. "Will you dance for me then?" I teased.

"I will dance _with_ you." He replied, taking my request much seriously than I wanted. "But I'm sure you are _exceptionally_ bad at it."

"I am not!" I said rather hotly, though it only made him laugh a lot more.

"Oh, it was in my mind to ask if you had any preferred food." He continued, when we were done bickering. Or when I was done bickering and he finally stopped laughing.

"I have none such, but Caroline loves corn soup."

"None?" His eyes widened adorably, "I've not yet come across a person with no favourites."

"I… I do love desserts."

"Of course!" Lord Salvatore cried triumphantly, "I would ask her to prepare some for you later today."

"Who?" I did not prevent myself from enquiring.

"Elena, do you know what my name is?" He suddenly asked.

I saw no relation whatever to what I had said but answered him anyway, for I realised that I only knew his surname, "Salvatore?"

His gaze suddenly became intense, with hints of a dark gold in his eyes. "My name is _Stefan_ Salvatore. And it seems that you know nothing about me."

I thought him quite mad the moment those words left his mouth, and before I was conscious, I found myself saying, "You are in no case mistaken, Lord _Stefan_ Salvatore, that my knowledge of you is limited, but surely your blame is not on me? I have only been here two days, and rarely with your company."

An expression crossed the path of his face and disappeared instantaneously, accurately resembling the first time I saw it when I had mentioned the black rose. I was unsure wherefore, but I felt as if there was something he wanted me to be aware of but could not bring himself to tell me. _The black rose_, whispered my mind.

For he said nothing, I tried to test my theory.

"Lord Salvatore, are there ghosts in your house?"

He gave me a look of surprise, and simply repeated, "Ghosts?"

"Yes. Your house is very old, is it not?"

"Why do you ask? Have you seen something disturbing?" Concern rose in his voice.

His reaction was different from what I had expected. No signs of guilty revelation at the memory of yesterday night nor any of fear for being discovered whatsoever. Genuine ignorance of this matter. I decided him not the man who appeared at my bedside in the form of shadows.

"None so far, just attempting to change the subject."

"But of course," He laughed, "I did not judge you the type to believe in superstitions."

"You are a man of science, I presume?"

"Occasionally." Said he, making no sense.

Despite deeming him a little queer, I sensed him a good man.

He gave me a blithe smile that complimented his beautiful features and took my hand, "It is getting colder, shall we return inside, Katherine?"


	3. THE FURY

Hello :) Its funny to say this but I myself am excited for what's going to befall the characters of the story HAHA. Thanks for all your sincere reviews you guys ! Keep them coming :)

* * *

><p>THE FURY<p>

* * *

><p>Elena's Diary, continued<p>

"Katherine?" I blinked as he let go.

Lord Salvatore coloured, "I'm sorry. I- I have a cousin I dearly love named Katherine."

I could recall no one in the house that I have met with that name and asked him if she was around.

"She is in London." He pronounced.

Our conversation ended as we stepped back in to the warm Salvatore Manor. I thanked Lord Salvatore again for the walk and met Caroline without Lockwood at the dining. Lunch was already laid out, but once again, for two portions. Lord Salvatore apologised that he had matters to attend to, and departed.

Caroline was in a sullen mood and refused to speak.

* * *

><p>Caroline's Diary<p>

_6 November._ I am wrong about so many things.

I thought this manor was a wonderful place, in all its mystery. I also thought that Lockwood was a nice person, behind the veil.

Today my opinion was sordidly proven misguided.

I was excited at Lockwood's appearance at the library, for Elena would not stop marvelling to me(or herself) at all the books. We were once again talking agreeably on our ideas, until he caught Lord Salvatore's eye as he and Elena left the room. Subsequent to that, he became distant in his speech.

He was awfully cold, and the change of attitude was amplified with the previous warmth of our conversation. I tried to make him laugh, but to no avail. No one has ever done that to me. Except of my parents, of course, but I stopped humouring them when I turned twelve.

I wanted to give up, but something told me Lockwood was a nice guy, so I tried again. He never relented.

Eventually, he lost his temper at my teasing of his mask.

"Stop bothering me!" He shouted right at me.

I could not take it anymore and left. I was so mad I could kill him! I think I am still furious. And it doesn't make any sense why he would still stay in the library then though he did not want to talk to me.

As I left, I got bored because Elena was nowhere to be found.

Bizarrely I felt as though someone was watching me, following me. I know someone was.

Its nearly midnight right now, and I just saw Lockwood heading down the stairs. There is really something about him. I'm so certain that the one following me earlier on was him. I just know it. Now it is my turn.

* * *

><p>Elena's Diary<p>

_6 November._ I stayed awake yesterday night. I wanted so badly to find out who was the man intruding every night. It was not difficult, for I could not sleep to begin with. I simply lay as still as a corpse, waiting.

It was cold. The kind of November cold where you know it was going to snow. There was a void of sound. The absence of wind caused me to feel as though the earth was not moving. It was a weird revelation. I had many thoughts floating in my mind, and I was penning down a letter to Aunt Jenna in my mind when suddenly a shadow shifted across the bedroom wall.

The moonlight was much brighter compared to the previous nights and I could see his face. Only for a fleeting moment as I had to be under the pretence of being in deep slumber. As soon as his fingers made contact with my cheek, I caught his wrist. I felt him pull away with such force and swiftness that I was violently dragged forward and off the bed. I could stop myself from hurting when I hit my forehead against the bedside hard.

The man, probably hearing me, reappeared as instantly as he left. He was then bending down to get a closer look at me.

For the first time I saw his face. He was just as beautiful as Lord Salvatore. I do not know how else to describe it. Just so different from every other face I have ever seen. Until now, all I remember was how his eyes seem to pierce, like a lethally sharp knife breaking the tension of the surface smoothly.

"I'm sorry," He exhaled, moving his hand away from the bruise on my forehead.

"Who are you?" I blatantly asked, as I found no point in delaying my question on the compromise of being formal.

"I'm Damon." He replied, not bothering to elaborate further. He hopped onto my bed and comfortably lay across it, "You must be curious. Come, ask away."

Surprised at his easiness, I sat at the edge of my bed and tried to study his face again half hidden in shadows.

"You belong to this house too, do you not?"

"Hmm. If you put it that way, yes."

His speaking in riddles reminded very much of Lord Salvatore, however, in a more purposeless, mischievous way.

"Why do you visit me discretely every night?" I wanted to be as direct as I could, to prevent him from answering irrelevantly.

"Because you look just like Katherine." He asserted, as if he already knew what I was going to ask before I did.

"Katherine? Lord Salvatore's cousin?"

His mouth cracked into a sardonic smile, "Is that what he told you?"

"Yes. Did he lie to me?" I continued, feeling as though I was walking through a forest in the middle of the night, endeavouring to source my way under the conditions of pitch darkness.

"Cousin." He mused to himself before turning to me, "Yes my dear, he did."

Very strangely, I felt hurt on the inside.

"Elena," He breathed against my cheek, my mind was slow to register how he appeared behind me so suddenly, "Do you not find this house _absolutely_ eccentric? Do you not thirst for valid explanations? Do you _even_ know why you have been summoned to this place?"

He sounded like the logical part of me, and I felt so eerily sane the moment he articulated them aloud. Like I found a ray of light amongst the woods. I could not see if it was the way out, but I knew at least it would lead me somewhere brighter. It was as if my mind was waiting for something, someone to affirm that my doubts were justifiable.

"Shall you not tell me everything I am dying to know?" My question seemed more like a statement, as I continued to look ahead.

"How about asking my brother?"

"Your brother?" I turned to face him, only to realise he was gone.

"Stefan." Came the reply carried by the wind.

* * *

><p>Caroline's Diary<p>

_7 November._ I woke up this morning utterly disoriented. I am torn. My mind is satisfied that I had solved the puzzle that was placed before me, but I feel so very afraid because I know this puzzle was but a small portion of the bigger mystery lingering in this house.

It was so much colder outside, and wind immediately chilled my bones as I stepped out of the house. I tried to be as silent as possible, closing the huge main doors without a noise. I was grateful for the full moon, the garden ahead of me was lighted. I had never really saw the garden before, only briefly, on the night we arrived, but it was dark that night, and I was already so frightened then.

I trailed after Lockwood, but he was almost disappearing. It was stupefying how he was moving so quickly without actually running.

It was soon that I had completely lost sight of him.

Panic crept up on me as I wondered where I could go. I was lost. I was unable to find my way back to the house or to anywhere, for that matter. I had no choice but to keep walking in the direction where I thought I saw Lockwood go. Suddenly I heard the gate creak. It was so swift I could have missed it.

I managed to make my way out of the garden, only to see a lone road leading down the hill.

Upon this, I felt so deserted. I knew not how to return, nor where to go. I was stranded on my own. The cold felt even stronger then. I decided to walk down the road. It was as though I was following the moon, which was unclouded, huge and round. As I continued staring at it, I felt such a funny sensation. It was almost as if my mind decided to stop working and all I could do was walk.

Thinking about yesterday still has an effect on me.

There was a sudden rumble off tangent. It grew louder and closer, like a train coming towards me. I blinked and was horrified to see the very creatures that scarred my soul the first time I came. The huge wolves eyed me greedily, their shaggy long fur shifting in the wind. My heart was seized by shock and fear. The proximity was so much enhanced compared to then, and I was entirely alone.

They towered over me despite being on fours, and one moved so close that I could feel its breathing down my neck.

My nerves were frayed. There was no escape. I _was_ going to be devoured by the wolves. I shut my eyes.

A roar resounded.

Feeling nothing, I summoned enough courage to open my eyes. I saw the wolves slowly retreating while an even larger wolf crossed their paths. Its fur was of a slightly different hue, glistening under the moonlight. It looked straight at me. I stifled a gasp. Its eyes were dark and distinctly familiar.

I do not recall anything after that. I even wondered if it was but a dream for I found myself in bed, tucked under the thick blanket. Nonetheless, it is evident that last night's events are_ not_ a figment of unconscious imaginations. For I was not in my sleeping clothes and my dress, the exact one I had wore yesterday, had shreds of fur on it.

As of now, I do not know what to think.


	4. THE REUNION

Hey again (: I had a hell lot of writer's block working on this chapter I nearly lost it HAHA kidding but it was pretty challenging. For some reason. _Anyway_, I received really encouraging reviews so thanks ! I'm so sorry I don't reply to them directly ): but I secretly love reading them HAHAHA that sounds funny. But yeah, don't hesitate to point out the flaws of this story too. Cos I kinda think the progress is a bit slow? Am I the only one? Read on and let me know !

* * *

><p>THE REUNION<p>

* * *

><p>Elena's Diary<p>

_7 November._ I have lost my sanity, and I am sure of it. I spent some quiet time alone today, for Caroline said she was feeling rather ill. I roamed around the higher floors of the house, as Lord Salvatore was not around to bring me out to the garden. Damon's words kept ringing in my ears. _What_ was I called to this manor for? All I remember is Aunt Jenna telling me to pay her acquaintance's nephew a visit for he wished to see me, and stay for a week, if I liked. I had been excited at the prospect of a likely admirer, but his constant absence ruled out the plausibility. Now, things that occur just defies logic.

I'm utterly confused.

As I went along the corridors, I realised many doors were locked. My level of anxiety increased with the more inaccessible doors I came across. Doors after doors! I felt as if trapped in a nightmare, there was no escape. I became desperate and flew at every door, hoping with my entire heart that I could be proven wrong, that there was at least _one_ door that would lead me elsewhere.

I broke down and cried. I am not the type of lady to shed tears at trivial matters, but at that moment I was simply too overwhelmed with fear. My poor heart that was pounding violently against my ribs sensed that something was terribly wrong with this house, and there was _no_ getting out.

After I had returned to my room and calmed down, I began to slowly analyse the situation. Besides being entrapped, there was something greatly unusual about the people in the house. They did not eat. I've decided to cease deluding myself into believing that they dined in another room. They almost never appear in the morning- as though they could not. And at night, I see them leaving the house. Where could they possibly have to go at such an hour? All of them look similar in certain aspects. Their features did not resemble each other like that of relatives, but after seeing so many of them, I noticed a dark sphere in their eye, like a black hole _behind_ the pupil.

Writing more, I feel that my sanity has indeed abandoned me. I actually suspect the residents of the manor to be

* * *

><p>Caroline's Diary, continued<p>

I just had to find Lockwood. It sounds so ridiculous, but the wolf yesterday night was him. I've heard stories about people like him, nonetheless, I had always thought they were to scare little children. The logical side of me is struggling to disagree, but I am absolutely sure. And inexplicably, I do not feel afraid. I just want to know more.

* * *

><p>Elena's Diary, continued<p>

Vampires.

I am in a house full of vampires. There are folklores, legends of such creatures, but how could _anyone_ believe them? I can hardly write straight. Anna came into the room as I was writing earlier, thankfully I kept my diary before she could lay her eyes and little hands of them.

"Elena! Let's go outside!" She beamed, leading me out by the hand, "Stefan wanted me to make up for his absence and accompany you. Oh, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that! Hush!"

I then noted she had on her third finger a ring that looked like the one Lord Salvatore had on his. We sat by the steps to behold the entire garden and conversed. I only had one thing on my mind. On the pretext of wanting to sew a small design on her sleeve, I took out one of the needles I kept in a matchbox with other threads and buttons from my pocket and cut a mild line slightly below my wrist as if by accident. What I observed next released a surge of fright in me.

Anna's face changed. The dark spheres dilated to cover the entire eye while tiny red veins appeared below. The most petrifying were the pair of ivory fangs that protruded out two inches from her mouth. This time I could not stop myself. At my scream, a crazed look of confusion came over Anna's countenance and she fled in an instant.

My suspicions confirmed, I did my best to maintain my calm as I headed back to find Caroline. She was _not_ in her room.

Shortly after, Lord Salvatore came personally to escort me to dinner. This was very uncommon of him, and I was certain he must have already discovered of my suspicions, and perhaps wanted to convince me to think otherwise.

He seemed considerably comfortably dining with me, consuming only wine. It made me wonder how much of what I know I should reveal.

"Hitherto, I am unable to convey my guilt and deepest apologies for leaving you to your devices with only boredom as company. You must think me without manners as a host to have invited you here and only having a conversation with you once after so many days." He set his wineglass down and looked at me across the table, "I ask not your forgiveness, however, I am now elated to inform you that I have finished my business and can finally spend some time to understand you better."

He seemed genuinely delighted and I actually felt my spirits lift, before hasting to chide myself for my foolishness. Emotions will not haze my judgement, nor the reality of the situation. I put on a smile, and acted as though I was embarrassed at his honesty. The reaction came so naturally that it sent a small shock through me. I _was_ acting, was I not?

"That's good. Will you take me out to the garden again, please?"

"_Anything_ you want, Elena."

"May I first return home for two days? I miss Aunt Jenna terribly."

Something in his expression shifted, ever so quickly.

"I am afraid I cannot grant you that now," He lifted his arm and gestured towards the windows, gradually there came the growls of wolves from a distance off, "It is far too dangerous with them around during this period."

I knew he was never going to let me go home. I do not feel in a mood to write anymore. I need to think of a way to make my escape.

_8 November._ I meant to refuse sleep waiting for Damon's arrival but fell asleep due to both mental and physical exhaustion. Unexpectedly, I awoke to him beside me, past two in the morning.

"Good morning, sunshine." He smirked, his face inches from mine.

His ability to maintain a casual composure around me made me much more nervous than I already was, and it was worsened when he possesses the face like that of an Athenian god. In the years of my life, my beauty has brought me to many handsome young and even slightly matured men (do not mistake my words for boasting, as most of my female acquaintances have, I am merely stating), yet none, I dare say, can compare to Damon Salvatore.

Nevertheless, with danger looming, I cannot afford to be distracted.

"I do not want anymore riddles. I want direct, trustworthy answers." I declared, trying my best to conjure up the most solemn expression I could manage, before realising that Damon was probably unable to see it was I was facing my back against the moonlight.

"Ask away," He shrugged, "I would not like for you to glare at me the entire night."

"I am just undeniably frustrated and confounded," I sighed, "Tell me, are you a vampire too? No, bother not to answer that, I am asking the obvious. What do they want to do with me? I believe it is not as simple as murdering me, they could have done it the first day I arrived. And are you going to execute whatsoever cruel plan with them? Why-"

"Why am I caught in such an unfortunate incident? Why did my family do this to me? And why does this devilishly handsome man know what I'm thinking?" Damon let his hands flail, imitating my anxious tone perfectly, much to my annoyance.

"Stop teasing me!" I said crossly, "Tell me what exactly are your motives for inviting me here. I can be brave, but not even having the knowledge of what I am about to face cripples me."

"Alright. Well, there is a good and a bad about this entire situation. Which would you rather to know first?"

"The bad," I replied impatiently.

"You will not be killed."

I waited.

"But at the end of the process, your body will be completely covered with deep scars. That includes your pretty little face."

I shuddered all of a sudden. I gave myself a moment to stop trembling and very quietly asked, "Am I an experimental subject?"

Damon became more sombre at my reaction and riposted, "This is where I intervene. You have to trust me."


End file.
